


【Leech兄弟】Jade is Floyd

by Org_Jun



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Org_Jun/pseuds/Org_Jun
Summary: ※Leech双子生日快乐！※无CP，二年生和男监督生跑跑龙套，海寮三人都没什么余裕。Summary：双子星，超能力，绑架案。
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Kudos: 6





	【Leech兄弟】Jade is Floyd

0

18岁生日这一天，Jade·Leech遭遇了人生中最大的危机。

1

从双人卧室里腰酸背痛地醒来，Jade·Leech总算对成年这件事有了些实感。

休息日的早上7点40分，睡相惊人的Floyd躺在不远的床上，四肢极度扭曲。他喉咙里发出咕噜噜的声音，Jade知道那是睡醒前的信号。

托某位任性寮长的福，Jade今天的行程表被填得比平常还满当——先去找监督生，再到Mostro Lounge核对派对流程，之后接待客人——大大小小的待办事项足有三页，一天下来都不得空休息。

他倒是很喜欢这种忙碌带来的充实感。不如说这才是生日该有的样子。就因为他和Floyd被某种非自然的力量束缚着，做什么都要加以顾虑，实在是遗憾万分。

一切收拾妥当，Jade坐到书桌前开始化妆。不想没一会儿，身后传来抱怨声，打断了他的动作。

“不是说好今天不出门吗！”

可能是受起床气影响，Floyd的声音低沉，带着明显的不悦。

“Floyd，18岁生日一大早就闹脾气可不太好。”

梳妆镜映出兄弟憋得发红的面孔，Jade顺手往自己脸上也拍了点儿同色的腮红。  
鎏金色的右眼，换了边的刘海，用魔法调整过的下垂眼，他咧开嘴冲镜子笑了笑，表情模仿得非常完美。

Floyd揪着枕头撒气，把柔软的填充物拍得砰砰作响，意外敲亮了横置于枕边充电的游戏机。

“今天有要紧事……”  
Jade垂下眼，瞄到了放在床头的闹钟。长针距离12还有5个小格，尚且不是可以出门的时间。

游戏机中突然响起角色死亡时特有的滑稽音效，Jade想起之前和Floyd一起玩这游戏时遇到的程序Bug——手柄接触不良，每隔一阵儿就会交换控制权，改为操纵对方的角色，1v1对战怎么也比不出个输赢。

这倒是挺符合实情的。Jade轻笑出声，然后不出意料地被对方剜了一眼。

长年的相处加上双胞胎间的心有灵犀，Jade清楚Floyd没表面上看起来那么生气，至少没像去年一样，一言不合便突然神隐到海里，闹得他和Azul被迫玩了一天的找人游戏。

若换个更贴切的说法，Floyd他现在只是在担心罢了。

“旧寮那边不是还有逃犯出没嘛！虽然我知道Jade你对上杂鱼也不会输啦……”

“Mostro Lounge二号店要是落在别人手里，Azul会生气哦。”Jade笑着搪塞。

大概是清楚劝了也没用，Floyd咂了咂舌，安静了下来。

时间已不剩多少。没有主动上去安抚闹别扭的同胞兄弟，Jade抱着手臂坐到了房间正中的凳子上。

他知道Floyd眼下的担心不外乎两个原因。

第一个是昨天临时接到的通知——Azul从寮长会议上带回来口信，说是会操纵魔法的重罪罪犯越狱，在监督生住的旧寮周边出现了目击情报。  
敢跑到NRC来的罪犯，不是穷途末路的残暴匪徒，就是方向都分辨不清的魔法白痴。当然不管是哪个，校外的半吊子魔法师都很难成为NRC2年级副寮长的对手，Jade也没怎么把这事儿放在心上。

正在此时，作为7点59分的告知，闹钟发出叮叮的响声。Jade的指端因紧张而有些发冷，顺着额头往下淌的汗水滴进了眼睛，沙沙地泛疼。  
Floyd抱紧枕头，在床上挺了挺后背。

合起节奏，一首人鱼语的短歌从闭上了双眼的两人口中流淌而出——

「住在海中的不是人鱼，住在海中的是翻腾的浪花。」  
「珊瑚之海阴霾的天空之下……」

……后半句是什么来着？两年没温习过的歌曲到底忘了词，卡了一下便没能再跟上Floyd的步调。

最后的音符正对上闹钟的整点报时。异样的触感由冰凉的指尖起始，猛地蔓延到全身。碎裂的泡沫声和液体的流动声灌入耳中。身体晃动，接着下沉，意识消失又重现，一切都发生在极其短暂的一瞬间里。

然后刹那的混乱归于平静，房间的样子没有变化：还是Floyd和扮成Floyd的Jade，一人坐在床上，一人坐在凳子上。但异常的发生就是如此悄无声息，两位当事人最为明白不过。

“那……今天也是老样子。”Jade从不属于自己的那张床上下来，走到房间门边。

“你刚才是不是忘词了……”倚在凳子上的Floyd往前倾了倾身子，死死拽住Jade的衣袖。  
“我和你一起去。”

“那不就没有变装的意义了吗？”面对兄弟突如其来的撒娇，Jade颇为受用，却也感到有些无可奈何。  
“抱歉Floyd，我十点之前一定会回来的，你睡个回笼觉吧。”

藏在袖子里的魔法笔在Floyd头上偷画了一笔，Jade把犯起迷糊的兄弟扶回床上。待对方完全昏睡过去，他才踏实地离开房间。

从Octavinelle出发，计算着镜舍到旧寮的步行距离，30分钟不到的时间稍有些紧迫。但只要顶着Floyd的这张脸，就算是无视校规在走廊上一路飞跑，打照面的寮生们也都摆出副见怪不怪的样子，实在是方便极了。

话说回来，Floyd会担心的另一个原因，同时也是Jade不得不扮装成对方的原因，便是他们二人逃不掉那个非自然力量——强制发动的瞬间移动。

2

这个能力是在中学一年级时，突然降临在两人身上的。更具体点说，正巧是在Leech兄弟13岁生日的那一天。

被确定为Leech家继承人后的第一次生日，主人公仅剩下Jade和Floyd两人。过去兄弟们在宴会上玩闹的图景在脑海里擅自涌现，引得Jade前一晚反复惊醒，头疼不已。

于是在生日当天一大早，Jade瞒着大人们独自离开了家——他想去问问Azul要不要来一起庆祝，想给Floyd单独准备份生日礼物，也想出来散散心，把噩梦般的回忆驱逐出去，换一份清净。

“Jade，危险！”

大约在游出家门不到半个钟头时，尖锐的喊声协着一道银光同时抵达耳畔，他还没来得及做出反应，大团血液便从左耳鳍猛地涌出，搅浑了海水。  
Jade下意识地闭了眼，周围的景象却在这眨眼之间发生了变化。原本无人的不远处，出现了一只拿着魔法杖四下张望的成年人鱼，血浑的海水笼罩着的正是自己重要且唯一的兄弟Floyd。

顾不上处理疼痛，Jade单手掩住自己耳部的伤口，冲向Floyd所在的方向。四周景物的重复性令他违和感顿生，自己明明游过这一段路，当时也并没有看到躲在石头后面的陌生人鱼。  
停止了向后张望的成年人鱼转过头，再次用魔法杖瞄准了Floyd。Jade眼看与刚才相同的银光从杖中射出，然后在触及到目标对象时偏折了方向，射向海底。

明明是以攻击为目的的激光，为什么光路会突然发生改变？Jade有些跟不上状况。望向另两人，他们也被这个突如其来的转弯震了一下，一下子都停了动作。最先回过神的是老道的袭击者——他舍弃了精细瞄准，连续施放的魔法全部朝向同一个人。接着，每一道光束都在Floyd身边发生了肉眼可见的转弯，没伤到他半分。

血雾逐渐散开，清澈的海水中的海鳝人鱼瞪圆了双眼。目光扫向这边，他的表情一瞬间得意非常。

“上吧！”Floyd喊道。

“Shock The Heart……”  
一口气缩短与敌人的距离，海鳝的鱼尾猛地缠上腹胸。双手撑在那人的肩膀上，Jade以倒吊着的姿态从头顶探下身。面对那张已经因恐惧而有些狰狞的面孔，年少的海鳝人鱼嘴角含笑，就像是见到盛了盘的美味佳肴一样，缓缓地念出了咒语。

事发地点距离Leech家和医院都不算远，昏死过去的凶手被赶来的管家带走，Jade和Floyd则一块儿被送去了医院。伤口处理的过程太长，除疼痛之外，回忆不起更多。Jade左耳的碎裂伤颇为严重，为了不留下后遗症，医生要求住院观察几天，Floyd也自然而然地留在病房里陪他。

难得的生日成了医院度假，Floyd叹着气，侧躺到病床上空出来的那一边，掰着手指给Jade讲自己经历的这个早上：先是偶然瞧见他偷溜出门，好奇心作祟跟过来看看情况，没想到半路有个可疑的家伙接近。还没来得及发出提醒，那家伙就端起武器开始进攻，实在是惊心动魄。

“好不容易用独特魔法催眠了那家伙，竟然只问是不是人鱼，Jade认真起来太没劲了。”Floyd轻轻拨弄着Jade还完好的那只耳鳍。  
“因为那人腹部没有鳃，一时嘴快……”缠了一头纱布的Jade苦笑着回答。

当然， 他并没猜错——那家伙是靠吃魔法药得到鱼尾的人类，生成的鳃自然不在腹部。至于究竟是谁买凶来暗杀他和Floyd，两人并不清楚内情。Leech家发展陆上业务，确实有不得已交恶的黑帮团体，他们派人来刺杀Leech家被寄予厚望的继承人也不是没可能。刺杀案的具体细节和个中理由，长辈们已经全权委托给了管家调查，并不需要两人操心。

“说起来，为什么当时光线会发生偏折呢？”Jade拖着腮自语道。

不仅仅是最后射向Floyd的那些条线，一开始那条光也很可疑。若是再向右偏一点，那条线射穿的恐怕就是自己的头部，必死无疑。自己真的有那么幸运可以躲过专业杀手的瞄准吗？

“不知道啊……”Floyd翻过身，将姿势改为仰躺。

“要是我俩死在杂鱼手里，那可太逊了，我这么一想光线就自己偏了。是不是他那个魔法杖有问题啊？”

Floyd嘻笑着坐起来，左右看了两下，笑意突然凝固在了脸上。

“话说Jade你刚才是躺在我右边吗？”

看着不知何时移动到自己左侧的兄弟，Jade也愣住了。

到当天深夜，算上之前受伤时的一次，两人一共经历了八次交换。在一次次的试验中，Jade勉强推出了瞬间移动的触发条件——  
每个偶数整点，无论两人身在何处，位置交换都会强制发生。  
此时抓持着或贴身的可移动的物品会被一起移走，但床和被之类仅仅与身体有接触的半固定大件不会移动。  
每次瞬间移动的发生会带来轻微的失重感和身体的麻痹，但一切的异常会随着移动结束而消失。

瞬间移动这东西本是咒语的一种，却在Jade和Floyd身上却成为了一种未知源头的超能力。它凌驾于魔法之上，亦无法靠自力加以控制。

13岁生日恰巧赶在了周末，在医院躺一天自然没有关系，但若是之后两人回了学校，还会每两个小时交换一次位置，那就不仅仅是麻烦的问题了。Jade不住地担心这种能力会影响两人的正常生活，却没料到一切都在第二天早起后恢复了正常。没法和Azul分享这个有趣的小插曲，Floyd一直耷拉着脸，Jade倒是松了口气。

等到第二年生日，他们俩才搞清事情真相——瞬间移动这种超能力并未消失，只是它仅会在每年生日当天发生罢了。

这之后，Jade同Floyd做了一些必要的约定。例如在生日当天两人必须统一装扮，是休息日则尽量避免出门，在交换时回避彼此的身体接触，第一次交换之前需要核对时间等等。

说来也巧，中学三年级那次生日时，两人约好一起在教室里拿表核对时间。7点59分开始响的课前铃声——也是他们的校歌——长度正好一分钟。Floyd向来对音乐敏感，再加上中意那曲调，便养成了边哼歌边拿怀表对时的习惯。就像是瞬间移动之前咏唱咒文一样，Floyd次次都唱，潜移默化，连Jade也把唱中学校歌当成了对时的固定步骤，好像没了音乐配合就会缺点儿什么似的。

3

书归正传，Jade·Leech赶到旧寮时，监督生已经站在院门口等了。看到与Floyd过于相像的来访者，监督生吓得后退了几步，Jade只得开口自我介绍，好让对方安心。

“Jade前辈竟然会迟到，发生什么事了吗？”还有些发抖的监督生吃力地把Grim抱在身前，当作盾牌。

“非常抱歉，监督生同学。因为前几天Azul那件事，我的怀表摔坏了，还没来得及去修理。”  
Jade脸上做出困扰的表情，口中对Floyd的阻挠只字不提。

Grim闹得厉害，监督生只好把这只大猫放下来，拍拍猫毛。简单安慰了Jade几句，监督生欠身请Jade进了院门。

今天他来旧寮的目的只有一个，那便是确认生日惊喜——旧寮后面的那座景观喷泉——是否已经准备妥当。

那喷泉是最近才刚刚竣工的。遥想刚上一年级没多久的时候，Azul带着他和Floyd去各个寮见习。Scarabia寮门口喷泉喷出的细密的水珠折射阳光，在半空中留了道彩虹，绚丽异常。  
Mostro Lounge不够宽敞，水中没有合适的条件，建喷泉的计划搁置了很久。前阵子正赶上Azul盘算着把旧寮改建成Mostro Lounge分店，Jade便趁此机会报批了经费，对旧寮后面那块空地日夜改造，试图建一座有珊瑚之海风格的喷泉景观。  
当然最后出于某个众所周知的原因，旧寮没能收归Azul手中，开分店的计划自然流产，但已经动工了的喷泉就这么烂尾也太过可惜。好说话的监督生主动让渡了这一部分土地的所有权，只提出要求，说想收取一些管理费用，用作寮内的修理。这实属情理之中，出钱自然不在话下。

Jade和Azul先前一直把Floyd蒙在鼓里，是怕好奇心太强的海鳝三天两头跑过来，误了正事。作为补偿，他将成为这里的第一位游客，在生日这天由两人邀请前来。

监督生在寮内的控制室进行操作，Jade独自站在喷泉的不远处等待。如果演出顺利，这些天来的努力也算得上是得到了回报。之后把这里开发成景点，让监督生作为合伙人加入团队，等上了三年级说不定就真的可以开Mostro Lounge分店了。

水柱砸在水池里的声音阻碍了Jade向来敏锐的听觉，等他察觉到有人靠近时，对方早已进入了贴身范围内。还没来得及转头，口鼻被湿乎乎的东西掩住，一股甜味冲进鼻腔蔓延进肺部。心跳声越来越响，意识就像紧绷的丝线，将力量从身体中一点点抽出，然后啪地一下从中间断裂，再无下文。

就像是戏剧里常有的那种桥段，故事的主人公总会遇到一些突如其来的不幸，像是误食毒蘑菇导致昏迷、独自爬山遭遇雪崩，又或者是在看喷泉的时候被人绑架，不一而足。

无意识地动了动身体，布料摩擦绒毯的细簌声音钻入耳中。某种更为柔软的物体压迫着鼻梁，虽不至于产生痛楚，但完全阻断了视觉。刚刚的乙醚使得嗅觉完全失灵，总算清醒过来的Jade感觉到四肢受到绳子牵制，用尽力气也只能在地上翻滚，直不起身。

“……魔法笔……钱包……钥匙……啊有了有了，学生证。”

有人在房间中喃喃自语着，嘶哑的嗓音洋溢着一股中年男性的香烟味，轻快的口气倒是有微妙的熟悉感，让人摸不清年龄。  
绕在手腕上的麻绳韧劲十足，想必是掺了金属丝。Jade咬着牙使劲扯拽，只在手腕上搞出了一圈深红色的血痕，绳结没有丝毫松脱的迹象。

“嗯嗯……确实和照片有区别，不过是双胞胎的话……嗯明白了……”

绑架犯正对着电话一个劲儿地应承。虽然听不到听筒里的声音，但交谈中所指的对象显而易见。小喽啰绑架黑道继承人，剧情狗血又无聊，偏偏有人喜欢演。Jade在内心抱怨了几句，用脚狠狠垛了一下地面。

“喂……能理理我吗？”地毯上垛不出响来，Jade稍微抬高语调，冲着看不到脸的绑架犯喊话。

“这么等不及了吗，Leech同学？”切断电话，汇报正好告一段落，绑架犯转头向Jade走来。稍带笑意的声音背后是极度的冰冷，感觉不到对方丁点儿的动摇。

“早知道你这么能吵，刚才就该找东西把你的嘴塞起来。”  
声源在距离自己一两米远的地方停住，压低了高度。

“什么啊，你这不是早就发现我醒了嘛？”  
模仿着自己的兄弟，Jade刻意把语调抻长，冲对方撒娇似的抱怨：  
“手腕好疼哦，给我松开一点。”

“做不到，你忍忍吧。”那人啧了一声，直起身。

这种要求当然不可能被得到满足，Jade心中十分清楚。事实上，自己的扮装也好，提出的要求也好，都不过是对绑架这一事实的再确认罢了。被绑架这么有趣的事情可并不多见，就算要闹，也要闹到回本才好。

“我现在在哪儿？”

“你觉得自己在哪儿？”绑架者没好气地反问道，那口气像是在嘲笑他脑子不好，提出这个毫无意义的问题。

“旧寮周边的话，加上昏过去的时间，现在应该已经在校外了吧？话说你就是在逃的罪犯……唔！”

Jade边说话，边循着声音方向慢慢在地上挪动。没两下便被察觉到异样的绑架犯一脚踩住，动弹不得。

“你话太多了吧？”可能是因为被拆穿了身份，那人也开始急躁了起来。

“……我想喝水。”

“别以为我不知道你可以变成人鱼，差不多该安静点儿了，小鬼。”

绑架犯强制结束了对话。

如果能变回人鱼的话，靠自力挣断两三根绳子也不在话下。但魔法笔被对方拿走，没法稳定输出魔力来支撑变身。大量的水可以加快药剂代谢，也能使Jade变回人鱼。只是对方好像还蛮懂行，直接从根上断绝了这种可能。

安静了没一会儿的房间里突然传来“砰”的一声响，有点儿像是消音的手枪射出子弹的声音。没做好心理准备的Jade被吓了一跳，空气也被这爆破冲击到了似的，四周的杂音一下子全都消失了。

“老实听我说。再问这问那，就一枪崩了你。”

从寂静中再响起的是绑架犯的说话声。那人移开脚，往远处走了几步。Jade挣扎着点了点头。

“就你和你那个双胞胎兄弟……是叫Jade的来着？你们两位黑帮小少爷，命比普通人金贵。有人出钱买，上一次让你们逃了，这次派了我来。”

Jade总算找到了身体的平衡点，从地上撑着坐了起来。热心的绑架犯解释个没完没了，喋喋不休的样子实在是太有那家伙的风格了。Jade心算起时间，但又想不起自己昏迷了多久，不觉有些发愁。

“一会儿我给你兄弟打个电话，你帮我把他叫出来，你俩在路上还能做个伴。当然现在求饶也还……”

“……临场的紧张感还可以，但是太老套了。不能再花时间琢磨琢磨台词吗？”  
Jade一心想尽快离开这里，颇不耐烦地叹了口气。再次挑战手腕上的绳结，但那东西确实捆得很紧，根本没有背着手解开的可能。

“彩排就到这里吧。再不放我回去，惊喜可要来不及准备了，Azul。”

Jade的话音刚落，绑架犯所在的那个方向传来了一阵低笑声。

“啊啊，确实没多少时间了。”

4

“这次我绝对要报复回来！”

生日三天前，Azul拍着VIP室的办公桌吼道。桌上的笔架被怒气掀翻，里面的笔也好格尺也好，全摔到垫桌子的红绒地毯上，发出闷响。

协助办公的Jade一边拾起那些不听话的文具，一边找话题安抚心情不佳的支配人，脸上的笑容也因为过劳工作而较平时僵硬了不少。

造成今日局面的导火索，大概是Floyd前两天打碎的那两枚盘子。其中有一枚来自于Azul特别中意的餐具套组，最近准备生日宴会才拿出来用，结果被失手摔碎，Azul心疼得不得了。

当然，冰冻三尺非一日之寒。Jade本以为这盘子就和之前Floyd不小心碰了的保险箱一样，Azul也就是嘴上骂两句，实际不会真生气。没想到Azul在准备生日礼物的档口，顺着盘子一路往回，把青梅竹马这么多年积下的恩恩怨怨全都拎出来念叨了一遍——大到Overblot时满世界抖落他的黑历史，小到悄悄往他存在冰箱里的无糖酸奶里加蜂蜜。  
一旦进入了记仇的状态，Azul钻牛角尖的那份固执劲儿，着实是没人比得上。

“还有！明明你俩每年过生日我都尽心尽力，你们可好，总用那个超能力拽着我移来移去，拿我寻开心！”Azul死命攥着拳，气得身体直抖。

硬要说的话，这完全是Floyd玩心太重惹的祸。初二那年有人找Azul的茬，Floyd便想用这个能力吓唬他们一下。虽说后来确定是场误会——那几个人只是想找Azul借笔记，但Floyd好像喜欢上了拉着人瞬间移动的感觉，只是每次的受害人都是Azul。Floyd之前有一次把他从家里移动到了市中心，突如其来的陌生人群把胆小的章鱼吓得差点儿窒息在沙子里，后来俩人闹了一个月才勉强合好。

“去年Floyd没有这么做。他已经长大了……”Jade无奈地找借口安慰，然后被Azul瞪了一眼。

“你还敢提去年？”Azul的脸颊因为怒气而涨红。

“去年是谁拿想家当借口，丢下学习和打工跑回海里疯了一天来着？赌气也该有个限度，特地找他真是浪费我的时间。旷课被老师骂，这我管不着，但得把在Mostro Lounge旷掉的工时都给我补完！”

“我的意思是去年他没有拉着你移动来移动去。”Jade说。

去年Floyd因为旷课被Trein老师罚写检讨书，坐在书桌前面磨蹭好久，怎么劝都不动笔。嘴上说着不想管的Azul也像现在似的，气得头发都要顶破帽子了。和他俩在一起，从来都不会感到无聊。

“那只是因为你俩去年没交换吧？那能力是怎么回事，变成人类就发动不了吗？”

“不知道……今年姑且会照往常一样做准备。”Jade的言下之意是不需要Azul担心。

关于超能力消失这件事，除了归因于人类的身体外，他还有另一种猜想：去年生日时的自己是人类，Floyd是人鱼，状态的不同导致两人没办法互换。  
对于刚拥有双腿没多久的人鱼来说，陆上的各种规则都太新奇，平添麻烦的超能力要是能就此消失，对Jade来说也不失为喜报。

“希望你们那个能力还在。”稍冷静下来的Azul坐回到扶手椅中，拿起书堆上两张钉在一起的A4纸文件，摊在桌上。

“接下来是今天找你来想要商量的主要事情……过两天的生日派对，我想围绕着惊吓主题展开。具体来说，我想排演一部绑架短剧，吓唬吓唬Floyd，让他长点儿教训。当然，我会全程录像存档。作为美好而不可多得的高中回忆。”

一谈起正事，Azul心情转换得还蛮快，就是得意洋洋的表情显得有点儿傻。

说实话，以Jade和这只章鱼十几年的交情判断，“报复Floyd”这种天真的理由，怎么听都像是Azul为了赚钱而找到的冠冕堂皇的借口。Azul保不准是在盘算着把惊吓录像卖掉换钱，然后逼着自己和Floyd接待生日宴会来的客人，压榨最后的劳动价值。

不过，青梅竹马好不容易消了气，Jade决定先顺着他的话说，适度地提出些不同意见。

“这个计划还不错，就是有点儿……唔，太普通了？Floyd的话，估计很难被骗到。”

“所以才需要你的帮助。”Azul笑着将计划书递过来，完全不像是要请别人帮忙的样子。

这回的计划书比起刚才多了一页A4纸，Jade接过扫了几眼，说不出有趣还是没趣。

这个计划如果能成功，那应该还算不错。但最大的问题是：如果两人的瞬间移动能力没有如期发动，额外的惊喜会全部化为泡沫不说，估计同学间还会徒增尴尬。再说有上一年的特殊先例在，很难说两人今年是否能顺利交换位置。  
Jade发自内心觉得，Azul真不如策划个普通的派对，还能向同学们征收点儿份子钱。

“话说你俩……真的对暗杀绑架之类的事，没有心理阴影了？”

Jade正细读着纸上的字，突然听到Azul的问话。端坐在桌前的寮长说着，摊开了一本卷了边的帐簿。他抽出只蘸水笔，点着蓝黑墨水，往本子上记着什么东西。

“当然。”Jade放下手里的文件回答道。

有些伸长的前发挡住了Azul的眼睛，Jade突然感觉就这么陪青梅竹马胡闹一下也没什么不好。

“之后录像可以拷给我一份吗？”Jade问。

“当然！哪有导演不给出演者报酬的道理，合作愉快！”得到主演肯定的答复，Azul笑着回答。

5

最开始是嘈杂的交谈声，接着是桌腿剐蹭地面的声音和陶瓷玻璃碰撞的脆响，Jade等了好一阵儿，周围才总算安静了下来。

明明说了让Azul赶快放自己回去，没想到昏迷的时间远比想象中久，还没来得及说第二句话，能力便强行发作，把Jade转换到了另外的空间中。他只好在心里默默地道了个歉，祈祷着Floyd不会被吓到，也不要因为生气而和Azul打起来。

自瞬间移动之后过了大概快十分钟，Jade终于听到了可分辨的人声。那声线刻意压得很低，但毕竟是同班同学，再怎么掩饰也没有意义。

“差不多收拾好了，不等Azul了，动手吧。”Riddle小声说完，周围的人低语应和。

头部隐隐作痛，Jade主动放弃了挣扎。Azul导演擅自变更开演时间，群演们演得兴致勃勃，到头来却没有通知主要演员，现场恐怕只有自己不知道计划有变。  
Jade本就对按部就班没什么兴趣，再费脑子思考下去也很麻烦，既然已经到了这一步，那不如接着演。再加上些自由发挥，蒙混过关八成没有问题。就是不知道录影机有没有在动作，不要忙了一上午，最后什么都没拍到。

歪倒在地的身体被架到了软凳上，手脚的束缚还没解开，不太好控制平衡。

“害怕了吗？接下来该让你看看我们是谁了。”

某个同学正拿着能变声的海螺壳念剧本。这个熟悉而不带感情的棒读，应该是Jamil。Jade努力忍着不要笑出声来，否则也太对不起面前配合演出的同学们了。

蒙在双眼上的黑布总算被扯掉，刺眼的光线和彩条拉炮声一起冲向Jade，过多的情报搅动脑子，害得他一下子忘了台词。

环顾四周，Mostro Lounge的水晶灯上挂上了蓝色和紫色的彩带，满桌的甜点簇拥着一个三层翻糖蛋糕，顶部贴着糖渍紫罗兰摆出的简易寮徽，一看便是出自红心寮副寮长之手。Azul昨晚打发Jade和Floyd早走，独自留在Mostro Lounge做布置，竟然搞出这么多花哨东西，Jade眼下的惊讶至少有一半是发自真心的。

“Floyd生日快乐！吓到了吗吓到了吗！？”Kalim甩着彩条，靠了过来。

“Kalim，可以了，Azul都说别太过头了。礼物我也送过了……等一下，宰相进贡的那个宝石不能送人！给我我帮你收起来。”  
Jamil摘下胸前挂着的海螺壳，一只手拽住兴奋过头的Kalim。他对Jade显然不感兴趣，光顾着牵住寮长，免得Kalim做出无法挽回的事儿来。

一脸纠结的Riddle拿着束玫瑰花站在不远处，Ruggie边嚼海绵蛋糕、边点数着桌上的盘子，几个很可能是被硬拉来的一年级生扔掉了手上的彩带拉炮离得远远的，生怕遭了殃。

“哇~！什么嘛，原来是你们。吓了我一跳！”  
Jade装出天真的样子，笑着说。

Jade打从心里觉得，就算是Floyd，面对惊喜时也不至于这么一惊一乍。但既然要扮演自己可爱的兄弟，夸张点儿总没有错。

“能不能先帮我解一下绳子？绑太长时间手都麻了。”

佯装生气，然后活用Floyd的威胁语气。只是没控制好度，一时间屋子里没人再敢接话，空气中回荡着充盈警惕的呼吸声。只有Kalim自告奋勇跑过来，然后被Jamil死命拖了回去。

“太危险了，我来。”Jamil扶着额头说。

靠近自己的是Jamil，属实有些挑战性。不过能排除Kalim这个无效选项，实在是帮了大忙。  
虽说机会原本也不止这一次，但考虑到旁边某位同班同学……Jade轻瞟了下Riddle，那位严肃小火人眉间的皱褶越来越紧，嘴唇也咬得发白，显然已经起了疑心。Jade决定速战速决。

被用力拽过的绳结已经成了难解的死扣，Jamil用小刀挑了好一会儿才摸出线头。“刚才有绑这么紧吗？”他自言自语着，声音没逃过Jade的耳朵。

“啊……谢谢海蛇君。能不能过来扶我一下？”  
听到斜后方的录影机发出轻微的声响，手腕解绑的Jade挑着眉，嘻嘻地笑了起来。

Jamil猛眨着眼睛，转过身面向Jade。大概是本能感受到了不妙，他刚想要往后撤几步，却被Jade一把拽住，拉到面前。

“危……危险！”Riddle丢下花束冲过来，只是喊声显然慢了Jade一步。

“Shock The Heart。”

恢复成金色的左眼盯进对方的瞳孔，至近的距离使得一切防备都失了效果。澄透的灰黑色染成全黑，催眠师被成功催眠，这事实让Jade产生了异样的满足感。

“Jamil同学，请问今天的计划是怎么一回事？”

“唔……今天的计划……”被放开的Jamil蹲在地上捂着头，表情甚是痛苦。

“果然如此，我就说Floyd有哪里怪怪的。”Riddle扶住Jamil，招呼Kalim过来帮忙。  
“来参加个生日宴会也不消停，你们仨真够可以的，Jade。”

刚刚每个人的反应都有趣得不得了，尤其是那俩已经跑没了影的红心寮新生，Azul肯定会喜欢这一段。Jade掩着嘴，装出惊讶的样子赞许道：  
“不愧是Riddle同学，洞察力实在令人佩服。不过能不能先让我听听Jamil同学的回答呢？毕竟是对一个人只能使用一次的特殊魔法，浪费了的话就……”

Jade佯装出的哭泣被Jamil平稳的说话声打断。  
“Azul昨天送来了剧本，让我们在下午3点的时候假装绑架Floyd……唔……”

“你要是想知道的话，我替他继续说吧。”  
将头疼到说不出话的Jamil搀到一旁休息，Riddle单手叉腰，瞪视着窝在凳子里的Jade。

“原定计划是在绑架Floyd之后，打开那边的录像，由Jamil扮成绑架犯念剧本给他听。另外的人完成剩下的会场布置。4点过5分，揭开眼罩，拉彩条，surprise！”

Riddle拾起一只拉过的彩条拉炮，用力丢出。紧接着用魔法笔指向那个小飞行物，塑料同纸片呼地一下燃起火焰，在强光中化为灰烬。  
“至于Jade你，原本也是整蛊的对象。4点半开始，流程相同。”

“但是昨晚Azul说时间改了对吧。”Kalim一边给Jamil扇风，一边往Riddle引燃的地毯上掸水，左右手忙得不可开交，还要强行插话进来。

“他大半夜给Jamil打电话，说开始时间改到了上午9点。”

“没错没错，也给我打了，说是因为不可抗力。”Ruggie拾起地上的玫瑰花交到Jade手中。  
“Leona前辈也因为赖床这个不可抗力不想来了，明明原定时间氛围更好人更多的说……”

吱呀——  
稍远处传来的声响吸引了所有人的注意，沉重不失华丽的木门被从外面推开，一身寮服的Azul撑着手杖，款步走进屋内。看到颇为狼狈的众人，他先是愣了一下，然后拍起了手。  
“啊！欢迎诸位贵宾来参加生日庆祝会。竟然这么早就聚在这里，诚惶诚恐，不胜荣幸。”

在这个时候还要装成毫不知情，该说不愧是经历了大风大浪、坚持一片怜悯之心的Octavinelle寮寮长吗？Jade在心中暗笑。

“Azul，你也差不多一点。大家都是看在你前阵子状态不好的份儿上，才答应帮你演戏的。”Riddle口气冷冰冰的，充斥着对同僚的责备之意。“现在这是怎么回事？”

“哦呀，Riddle同学，是Floyd他……”

“他是Jade吧？虽然不知道是在哪一步被换掉的，但玩这种双胞胎扮装的小把戏，一下子就会被拆穿哦，Azul君。”

被Ruggie点到名字的Azul用手轻掩住嘴，眼神越过其他人，直直望向Jade。

“还是趁现在坦白比较好，Azul。已经按你的要求拍到了不错的录像了。”Jade解着脚上的绳结说道。  
“Floyd那边还顺利吗？”

“我不明白你在说什么，Jade……”Azul垂下头，从口袋里翻出个行程记录本，指着上面的一条记录，“我确实写了剧本没错……但计划的开始时间不是下午3点吗？”

Jade一下子抬起头，看其他人的表情好像也都没料到Azul会使这样的借口，五六个人面面相觑。

“叮铃铃铃铃铃……”  
没有给在场的人们留出任何思考时间，Jade放在制服里怀的手机响起了急促的铃声。

放下还在解的绳结，理智操纵着右手取出手机，按下通话键。熟悉的声音毫不留情地从扬声器中流出。

“……Jade·Leech先生……”  
电磁波传送的音声微微有些失真，但是十几分钟前刚刚听过，Jade无论如何也无法忘掉。

“你兄弟在我们手上。”

6

“那我先解释一下Azul给的剧本。”Jade把手机放到桌面上。  
虽然不知道绑架犯是如何知道自己手机号的，也不知道他为什么没有像收走魔法笔一样把手机收走，但这是唯一可以和罪犯联系的工具，绝不可有闪失。

简单来说，Jade拿到的剧本是借瞬间移动的能力，将这场恶作剧反客为主：先是装扮成Floyd的样子，在转换之后耍一些花招，捉弄这些本以为自己是NPC、实际是真正受害者的同学们。  
Jade原本待机的地方——也就是Floyd原本要被移动到的地方——是旧寮的那座喷泉前，这样一来，绑架正好能接上后面喷泉的惊喜，可以说是完美的计划。

“不过Jade君好像不太会掌握火候呢。连独特魔法都用上了，根本就不是恶作剧，像是杀人前奏。”Ruggie窝在沙发上搭话道。

“魔法笔落在了绑架犯那边，不需要笔的独特魔法比较好控制。”

“话说，Jade刚说的那个逃犯……是真事？”  
刚恢复过来精神的Jamil脸色发白。作为Asim家长子的Kalim常年遭暗杀威胁，作为从者的他不得不对外界的危险加倍警觉。

“当然是假的，只是为了营造气氛而已。如果真有逃犯的话，我怎么可能还搞这种惊吓派对？”Azul捏紧手杖，指关节压得没了血色。

确实。要是真的有逃犯那种东西，胆小鬼校长肯定会第一时间给镜舍和镜间上锁，发布禁令阻止全体学生离开寮。早上明显没那个阵势，Azul的解释可信度很高。  
但反过来说，没有逃犯就代表没有犯罪嫌疑人。绑架了自己和Floyd的魔法操纵者处于暗处，危险程度远在身份暴露的逃犯之上。

“而且从一开始就应该发觉不是我才对啊。Jade你好好想想，我是那种为了生日表演，就给青梅竹马下乙醚的人吗？”

“这很难说。而且……”Jade皱着眉，总觉得有股违和感。

“总之先按绑匪的要求做？”Riddle提出建议。  
“对方会要求在旧寮和Jade单独见面，很难说之后会不会流窜其他寮来。既然留在这里也帮不上忙，不如大家各自回寮内待命。Pomefiore寮和Ignihyde寮那边由我来通知，各位寮长视情况封锁寮内和镜舍的通路。”

“那我通知校长和老师……毕竟搞成这样也是我的责任……”Azul压着帽子，没有露出表情。

“别太自责了，Azul！”Kalim拍了拍他的肩，转过头来问道，“话说Jade，真不用我们陪你吗？”

“承蒙好意，还是不用了，我自己去。”

站起身的Jade向所有人致意，拿起搭在一旁的外套和备用的魔法笔。

其他人好像都没察觉到，刚才绑架犯打来的电话背景音中，有Floyd痛苦的咳嗽声。他肯定没有配合犯罪者的要求，吃了苦头。  
因为自己的疏忽而使兄弟陷入险境，Jade·Leech，实在是太不像样了。尖锐的牙齿无意识地狠咬住嘴唇，戳出深浅不一的血洞，口中泛起锈味。

“Jade！”Azul从背后叫住他，然后递过他忘在桌面上的手机。  
“有什么事情及时联系，我在这边等你。”

Jade应了一声，转头冲出门去。

明明是和一个半小时前相同的路、相同的距离，心中的感情却截然相反。  
打来电话的绑匪借口做交易，要求Jade独自前往旧寮，却没指定更具体的地点和交易内容。用Azul的话来分析，这是个如假包换的陷阱，专门钓被冲昏了头脑的海鳝人鱼。

可能确实如此，如果能坐下再冷静想想的话，肯定还有更好的应对方法，但眼下已经没有时间让Jade继续犹豫了。用于变装的魔力因无法集中的心绪减弱了不少，路上撞到了寮生也来不及解释。

到达旧寮门前，之前在门口迎接的监督生早已消失不见，只有敞开的铁栅栏门在风的吹动下发出刺耳的摩擦声。

Jade本抱着一丝希望，在自己打开寮门的时候，躲在玄关的监督生会突然跳出来说，其实一切都是骗你的，只是新一轮的吓人小游戏而已。但玄关东倒西歪的家具和被扯到剥落的墙纸全都在告诉他，绑架是真实发生过的。看着这同监督生住进来之前一般破败的光景，Jade自嘲地笑出声来。明明是自己家里的事情，却连监督生都被牵连进来，事态发展实在是有些绝望。  
正在这时，二楼传来咚咚的闷响，像是敲出了生命和转机，惹得Jade跟着一起激动起来。

备用的魔法笔拿来防身，脚步慢慢挪向声源所在地。敲击地面的声音不带节奏，也不连续，只是为告知来客这里有个人在。面前的房间是喷泉的操作控制室，Jade早上被迷晕时，监督生应该正好在这屋子里面。不知道他和抢劫犯后来发生了什么，才把旧寮搞成这个鬼样子。

贴门听了一会儿，除敲击声一片安静。可能是看守恰巧不在，但更可能这房间本身便是放了诱饵的陷阱。箭在弦上，Jade一脚踹开门，接着飞快背身到门边的墙壁处躲避，同时张开了最大限度的防护魔法。

从1默数到30，屋里既没响起枪声，也没响起说话声，安静得犹如下过雪的花园。光线从落地玻璃窗射入，再穿过扬起的灰尘透到屋外，被摇摇欲坠的门晃得明暗闪烁。

举起魔法笔，Jade走到门前查看状况。反剪着双手躺倒在房间地板上的正是旧寮的主人，而那只平时活跃的蓝色猫咪瘫在一旁，一动不动。

“监督生……监督生同学！Grim！”Jade跑进屋子蹲下身，发觉监督生额头发红，意识有些恍惚。

“唔……唔唔……咳……”

嘴里的布团被取出，监督生咳得几近干呕，喝了一整杯水才总算回过神来。倒在他身旁的Grim中了只对小动物有效的定身魔法，没有生命危险，Jade顺手施了恢复咒语。

翻出条羊绒毯子，裹住仍在上牙打下牙的监督生，Jade看得出来他被吓得够呛。但这纤细的性格说不定正是绑架犯放过了他的原因，算得上是不幸中唯一的幸运。

“Jade前辈……快……”刚缓过来没多少的监督生从嘴中挤出了些音节。

“怎么了监督生同学？”

“……快回去！……要来不及了！”监督生的表情拧成一团。他拉住Jade的衣服，用尽力气喊道：

“他们去Octavinelle寮了！”

脑子嗡地响起，Jade这才意识到，原来现实可以比想象中来得更为绝望。

不顾监督生惊愕的目光，Jade起身往自己头上浇了杯水，然后拨通了Azul的手机号。  
这一招调虎离山计确实漂亮，但寮里除自己和Floyd之外，还有什么值得被绑架犯惦记的东西吗？Jade捏紧手机，如果没猜错的话，接下来这通电话就将是问题的答案。

话筒中的声音从有规律的脉冲切入到语音信箱，Azul刚买手机时录下的音声自动播放着，坐在地上的监督生着急地直起身，想要对话筒说什么，被Jade抬手拦下。

原来如此。

深呼吸，然后再次深呼吸，Jade将手机贴近耳边。

“我是Jade·Leech。”对着语音信箱，他一字一句，语气冷得就像是设定了程序的机器。“我已经在旧寮里了。如果确认无误，请尽快告知我Floyd的准确位置。如果Floyd不在这里……”

听筒中传来语音信箱时间长度到达上限的警告音，电话自动切断，只剩忙音在耳边作响。虽然没说完后半句，但是已经够用了。Jade不知道最后能听到留言的人是谁，他这番话也不是对着手机号主人说的。

因为是人鱼，是寮长，还是自己和Floyd的青梅竹马，被顺道盯上倒是没什么奇怪。但连Azul也搞不定的对手，自己该怎么应对？  
Jade甩了甩头发，湿气蒸发带来的凉意，让他快要爆炸的大脑稍微降了一些温度。

“那我就先回去了，监督生同学，请你和Grim务必注意安全。”

“Jade前辈……”

绑架犯潜入Octavinelle寮的目的达成，监督生再次遭遇危险的可能性不高。Jade将手机揣回衣兜，撂下他朝门口走去，对方的声音却在背后响起。

“生日快乐。”监督生说。“加油啊。”

Jade回过头来，捎带惊讶地看着这位被称为监督生的后辈。  
样貌平淡无奇，毫无魔法资质，连入学都要和Grim捆在一起，不得不住进这个偏远的地方。但偏偏是这位一年级生，在入学的短短的两个月里，作为起爆中心，引发了一连串的大事件，Riddle、Leona，最终连Azul也被卷入其中。  
温柔流水如同刀，被监督生拿来切割人心。若非他提醒，自己差不多已经忘了生日这回事儿了。Jade的嘴角抽动了一下，没笑出来。

“谢谢。”轻点了下头，Jade转身走出屋门，快步踏上来时的路。

7

从旧寮回到校内，不大的镜舍中挤了不少戴着Octavinelle寮寮徽的学生，他们站在通向Octavinelle寮的传送点前，叽叽喳喳说着什么。Jade小心地从他们之间穿过，正要触碰那扇镜子，突然被谁从后方拉住。

“不用再试了Floyd，回寮的通路锁好一阵儿……诶副寮长？”

Jade狠瞥了对方一眼，那位刚刚抓着他胳膊、给出忠告的同年寮生认出了他的身份，一下子惊得松了手。  
没有回答对方的话，也没有收回右手，Jade探了下镜面。表面流窜的电系魔法啪地打下来，带着整条胳膊都没了知觉。手掌上生出一大片红印，像是一朵灼热的红蔷薇花，牵得皮肤隐隐作痛。看来不单是这条通路被封锁，Octavinelle寮整体都被施了反入侵的魔法。这样就算是走海里的入口，也会因为电气的阻隔而无法进到寮内。

绝望，连表情都控制不住的绝望了。当初Floyd看到自己要被暗杀的时候、Azul魔力溢出的时候，也都体会过这种心情吗？

Jade看着手机上的时间，显示是9点30分。如果先从这里移动到距离海边相对近的寮，然后穿过荒野进入海里，勉勉强强能在十点的时候触碰到Octavinelle寮的外围。但是进不去内部又有什么意义呢？

现在最可能的情况，就是十点准点和Floyd发生交换，自己独自面对凶悍的匪徒。取胜当然皆大欢喜，打输也不过是以自己的命换Floyd的命。问题是，眼下既无法确定绑架犯究竟有几个人，也无法得知Floyd所处的状态，更不要提很可能也遭遇了不测的Azul。

回不去寮的寮生们急切地询问副寮长为什么转换点被锁住，Jade也无法如实相告，只安慰了两句便找借口离开。  
为回避危险，实在是不好发动寮生帮忙寻找两人的位置，Jade强忍着一阵头疼，跳进了Octavinelle寮隔壁的镜子。

荒野的黄沙和大海的交界处有一层魔法制成的屏障，穿过那里时，迎面吹来的海风满载着由秋转冬的寒意，抽打得人脸颊发疼。Jade不快地裹紧衣服，顺着沙滩往海的方向走去。  
这一路上，Azul的手机号打了又断，断了再打，不知道在瞬间移动能力发动之前还能不能接通。他也曾想过拽个谁过来，陪着自己一起移动好提高些胜算，但一想到要将无关的人置于危险之中，便还是作罢。

大概距10点还有七八分钟的时候，Jade坐到了沙滩上，感受最后的宁静。11月5日，深秋初冬，阳光耀眼，海浪打在脚边，等一会儿Floyd移动过来，也该让他好好看看这景色。

手机铃声不合时宜地响起，屏幕显示出的是Azul的号码。

“Azul？”Jade平躺下来，懒懒地将手机贴到耳边。

“Jade？是我啦。我被绑起来了诶，超搞笑的。”

“Floyd！你现在怎么样？有没有受伤？”  
一下子坐起身，捏紧的手机话筒中传出的既不是Azul的声音，也不是绑架犯的声音。毫无疑问，现在正在话筒那端同自己对话的是Floyd。

“腿被踩了一下，疼死了。还有眼睛上那块布围得好紧。好想喝水。Jade，我可以绞了他们吗？”

“对不起……对不起Floyd……我应该再小心一点的。你安静听我说，这是绑架，你先乖乖的，不要激怒他们。”

Jade紧闭着双眼，左手抓起一把沙砾，攥了会儿拳，又无力地松开。究竟怎么才能让三人在这场绑架中都全身而退，飞速旋转的大脑算不出答案。

“还有记着用独特魔法保护自己……对了，Azul在那边吗？”

“啊，他在。喂电话拿近点儿好不好，听不清Jade的说话声了。”

Floyd的声音稍微拉远了些，好像正抬着头和屋子里另外的人说话。背景里传来绑架犯不满的哼声，小声催促让他快说正事。

“他说Jade你要是再不来就杀了我。”  
Floyd的语调兴奋到上扬，和心情坠入深渊的Jade形成极为强烈的反差。

“还说地方要你自己找，哈哈哈哈完全就是为难人嘛。”

“我会去救你的……Floyd……你再等我一下。”

“没关系没关系，我一会儿就把他们全绞了。话说Jade，‘那个’还有多长时间到？”

Floyd愉快的声音传来，Jade的脑子乍一下短了路，转了好一会儿才反应过来他在说什么。确认了下手机，还剩下最后三分钟。

“什么啊，那时间不是不够了吗？”Floyd有点儿泄气。

灵光闪过，一个方案浮现在Jade脑中。需要足够的运气，需要Floyd的配合，实现起来非常危险，也无法保证一定有用。

但重要的是，这是他最后的机会。

“Floyd，我会去救你的。但在场的人类太多了的话会很棘手，所以请你帮我一个忙。”

Jade站起身，太阳炙烤过的沙子依然散发着凉意，他看了看手机，还有最后的两分钟。

“今天没考虑到你的心情，出门前还对你用了魔法，真的非常抱歉。校歌的后半句，早上唱的时候忘了词，现在我想起来了。咬紧牙关……歌词是咬紧牙关对吧？”

Jade顿了顿，深吸一口气。

“生日快乐，Floyd。”

“啊哈！生日快乐，Jade！”听筒那端传来清脆的笑声。

最后一分钟，还是一样以短歌起头——

「住在海中的是人鱼，住在海中的不是翻腾的浪花。」  
「珊瑚之海阴霾的天空之下……」

挂断手机，下定决心一般用力丢到远处，Jade加快了跑动的速度。

「咬紧牙关的浪花正不住地诅咒天空。」  
记忆之中，便是这句歌词从Floyd的口中流出。

噗通——

纤长的人影转眼间消失，恢复安静的沙滩上只留下了一串脚印，试图向浪花讲述着方才发生的事情。

8

“咳……咳咳……”

未知的空间中，Jade侧卧在地上猛烈地咳嗽着。全身被冰冷的海水浸透，从头发和衣服落下的水滴压进鼠毛灰色的绒毯，涂出一片深黑。

大意了。没有考虑到水压和气压的转换问题，以人类的姿态从水底到空气中进行瞬间移动，比预想中来得痛苦。约么着有整整两分钟，Jade都处于完全丧失行动能力的状态，瘫倒在地动弹不得。  
再怎么说，自己运气还算不错：Floyd听懂了暗示，房间里也没有绑架犯的同伙留守，至少回避了在移动过来后当场被杀掉的悲剧。

从窒息中缓过神来，眼睛依然处于失焦状态，嗡嗡的耳鸣声吵得要死，肺部烧灼似的剧痛也取代了身体的僵硬感。混着腥味的暖流从鼻腔涌出划过脸颊，然后在染红地毯前被Jade抬手抹掉。

摸遍衣兜，魔法笔不知掉到了哪里。无法防身的窘境中，沉稳的脚步声从身后传来。那声音像是一记闷棍敲在Jade头上，脑内支离破碎的回忆就此苏醒过来——现在接近自己的正是之前用乙醚迷晕自己的那家伙。

绑架犯果然还有同伙！Jade拼命地想从地上支起身子，腰却说什么都使不出力气，人类的身体在紧急时刻根本派不上用场，Jade恨得直咬牙。  
迫于无奈一般，困于陆地的人鱼最终选择了大海，磷光的鱼皮取代人类皮肤，伏在地上的身躯慢慢失去原本的血色。然后是伸长的耳翼、连起的指蹼，脸上的花纹浮现出来。多亏了Jade身上残存的海水，变身魔法顺利发动，将他恢复成那只四米长的人鱼模样。  
人鱼姿态在陆地上坚持不了多久，不过海鳝人鱼的体格足够庞大。只要能用尾巴卷倒对方，自己便可以抢占先机。  
就在Jade感觉背鳍将要撑裂上衣的时候，身后那人开了口。

“Jade前辈？是Jade前辈吗？”

带着提防，Jade背着身，将尾部猛地摆向声音的方向。湿滑的鱼尾刚刚好卡住去路，绊了对方一个趔趄。Jade回过头，正想再补一尾把他彻底压在地上，却在看到那人的样貌时怔住了——一头银白色的发丝中藏着对儿毛茸茸的狼耳，古铜色的皮肤上肌肉线条格外明显。那人单脚蹦了好几下，稳住平衡，然后呲着獠牙猛揉小腿腓骨。再看表情，他微蹙的眉诉说着与Jade不分上下的疑惑。

“你……你是Savanaclaw寮的Jack同学？”Jade震惊得瞪大双眼。

泛着七色彩光的视线总算恢复正常，Jade环顾周围，突然意识到了自己现在身在何处：灰色的绒毯，看得到海底的玻璃幕墙，悬在头顶的章鱼吊灯，毫无疑问是Octavinelle的谈话室。

“在这里的是Jade前辈，那Floyd前辈他……啊！”

Jack话刚说到一半，眼睛便飘向了别处。不明就里的Jade也顺着那视线，望向玻璃幕墙映出的海底景观。一瞬间，他的注意力同样被某个发着荧光的移动物吸引了过去。

在层层叠高的岩石之上，那只海鳝人鱼就像是一道青绿色的闪电，从靠近海面的地方垂直而飞快地向海底潜来。他背着身子，从谈话室的方向上看不到正脸。但Jade感觉得到，那人鱼的下潜动作太过拘谨，特别是拢在身前的那双手，比起说是在拨水，更像在拽着什么不放。  
Jade正想靠近观察，没料到一团紫黑色的触手从那条海鳝身后冒出，如同烟花一般，在海中炸出片墨色。软体动物的腕足一口气伸长到极限，然后往回收缩，尽数卷在海鳝身上。从背鳍压到尾鳍，意在阻碍他继续加速。

透过玻璃与海水，银色的头发在Floyd身体和章鱼腕足的遮挡下若隐若现，不用问也知道那只有八条腿的人鱼是谁。没见过章鱼人鱼的Jack在旁边托着腮，小声嘀咕着什么。  
在空气中处于人鱼姿态的Jade身体接近极限，急促的呼吸已然无法带来新鲜的氧气，远处的那两人还在海里扯来咬去。他感觉自己的心跳越跳越快，就差要冲出胸膛了。

“Azul！这究竟怎么回事！？Jack同学？”Jade拼劲力气，冲对方吼道。

“说来话长……”

面对前辈的质问，Jack一脸为难地挠了挠头，指着海中的两人说：“我看你还是等Azul前辈回来，亲自问他吧。”

9

“对不起。”

“好了，Jade别生气啦。来，再说一遍。”

“对不起，我做太过头了。”手上缠了厚厚一层绷带的Azul跪坐在地上，对着沙发上的两人，乖乖地将道歉重复了一遍。

Jade面无表情地擦掉又开始流的鼻血，Floyd则在旁边捂着肚子。

半小时前，Jade喝下了预备在谈话室里的变身药物，又花了好一阵时间处理身上蹭出的伤口。这之后，Azul和Floyd浑身湿淋淋地回到寮里，把不明情况的寮生们都吓得跑来找副寮长。看Azul肿起来的嘴角和Floyd身上一圈圈的触足印，想是在海里打过一架了。等换好干净制服，三人重新集合在了隐秘的VIP室里。

“简直不可理喻，Azul。”沉默了很久的Jade终于开口，“你究竟有多少同伙？”

“……Jack负责和我交替监视，监督生和Grim负责做陷阱，Ace和Deuce负责报信。其他人不清楚状况。”

被Azul毫无意义的诚实打动，Floyd笑倒在了沙发上，不住地夸他是一年级狩猎者。

“毕竟是害我overblot的直接原因，拜托起来也更容易些。Jack不想让Leona知道他参与了这种事，所以我才把时间临时改到了上午。那孩子挺可爱的吧？”

“Azul，你是在向我炫耀自己的绑架成果吗？”

面对开心得口不择言的Azul，Jade加重了些语气。  
想想自己从旧寮出来的时候，还有一瞬间觉得监督生很温柔来着，怕不是该去医院看看眼睛是不是出问题了。

“没有。只是作为出演报酬的一部分，我有义务告诉你真实的剧本内容。”  
Azul就像是在和被害者解释契约书条款一样。

听了他的狡辩，Jade长舒一口气，情绪反而平静下来了。  
即使是迫于压力下跪道歉，Azul依然还是那个Azul。不管嘴上说多少次对不起，这人的内心也丝毫没在反省。Jade甚至开始好奇他究竟是怎么策划出这样一场全员参与的大闹剧来了。

“我还可以更详细地给你们解释。”Azul说。

于是，在Leech兄弟二人的默许下，等待审判的罪魁祸首兴致勃勃地讲了自己作案手法。

正如之前提到过的，生日惊喜原本有两套剧本——一套是伪装绑架，另一套是反客为主。  
而Azul没有提到过的是，在此之外，他还准备了一套可以将所有剧情串联起来的剧本，由他和一年级生们共同出演。

剧情由监督生将Jade约到旧寮开始，埋伏在喷泉旁的Jack用药物放倒Jade，把他送回到Octavinelle寮的谈话室。与此同时，其他不知情的同学按照指示，将Floyd绑架到Mostro Lounge的生日主会场。  
两边的威胁内容基本相同，区别只在于扮演绑架犯的分别是Jamil和Azul本人。

Jade和Floyd发生第一次交换后，Jade按照预定计划演绎剧本。Ace和Deuce离开会场去旧寮，协助监督生布置绑架现场。同时，Azul于Mostro Lounge现身，假装对绑架案不知情。留在谈话室中的Jack代替他打电话过来，在场的各位便也会相信他不是策划了绑架的元凶。

“小海胆太正经了，我本来想在后面吓他一下。”Floyd打断了Azul的说明，“结果他怕我乱说话，还捂我嘴来着，无聊。”

“有可能吧。都是因为你捣乱，他紧张到话都说错了。”Azul摊着手无奈道。

“原本绑架犯只有一个人，结果他在电话里用了敬称不说，还说成了‘我们’。幸亏当时没人揪着这件事，否则我的心血就要白费了。”

等所有无关人士离开Octavinelle之后，Azul切断寮内和镜间的通路，为全寮施加魔法屏障。既然没有绑架案，自然也没有通知校长和老师的必要，之后就是三人在谈话室里边演戏边等待Jade的过程。

“说是演戏，其实不就是给我戴上隔音耳机放音乐吗？都没怎么说话……”

“剧本已经在瞬间移动之前说完了，换成不同的人后再说太多，可能会露出破绽。”Azul看向Floyd。  
“用耳机隔音当然也是为了应对突发情况。Jack之前不小心拽响了个拉炮，当时又是用消音魔法又是想借口的，麻烦死了。”

Jade靠在沙发上静静地听着。  
虽然猜得到后半段演出会和前半段有所不同，但没想到会这么轻松，怪不得Floyd一点儿紧迫感都没有。不，也可能因为是自己的兄弟Floyd，所以前半段就已经察觉到这并不是真正的绑架了。

“等一下，这戏原本要怎么结尾？”Jade用手托着腮，提出疑问。

“等你下一次移动过来的时候，告诉你你被骗了。”Azul回答。

“就这么简单？”Jade皱起眉。

“就这么简单。要不然我也不会特地在那个时间点让Floyd给你打电话吧……谁知道你俩最后能搞出那么夸张的事。”Azul揉着自己的手，装模作样地吹了吹。

“Jade让我咬的嘛，谁让你手离我那么近。”Floyd笑了起来，“而且不咬紧一点儿就没法一起移动了。”

“我倒也不是在抱怨，彼此彼此而已。”Azul坐正，继续说道。  
“一开始确实是因为你们俩违反了之前的保密协议，想让你们吃点儿苦头，但是到中盘的时候，就只是在想怎么把戏圆下去了。使用最低限度暴力也只是为了确保不会被怀疑，并不是真的想踩你们。”

Azul努力地解释着，怎奈表情将本心出卖得极为彻底，他根本就是借着演戏的由头公报私仇。Jade不禁暗自惋惜，Floyd刚才打架的时候怎么没下更重的手，好端端的生日碰上这只章鱼搅局，兄弟俩简直是吃了大亏。

“那录像呢？”Jade微笑着问。

“之……之后销毁，这总可以了吧。”无声的威胁下，Azul痛苦地给出承诺，换来了Jade还算满意的点头。

“Jade，我从刚才就想问啦……”Floyd靠了过来，用头发蹭了蹭Jade的肩膀，“喷泉是什么啊？”

完全忘了还有这回事儿了。Jade和Azul对视一眼，一同叹了口气。

10

正午时分的旧寮后身，清脆的响板混着铃鼓敲出炙热的节奏，手风琴加短木笛合奏出Tarantella的欢快旋律。喷泉的水声将音乐重新调合，相较起经典更是别具一番韵味。

Floyd围着那新奇的景观来回看了好几圈，兴奋得连话都说不出口，就差飞到天上看看俯视图了。站在一旁Jade微笑着解释说，这是人类世界的音乐喷泉，舞曲和水的奇幻组合并不只存在于人鱼的美梦之中。

和监督生交代完后续音乐播放的顺序，趁Floyd还一个人沉浸在喷泉表演中，Azul走过来小声搭话道，“Floyd还挺喜欢这礼物的，干得不错哦，Jade。”

“可以别和我说话吗？”明显还没消气的Jade往另一侧移了移步伐。

刚才三人抵达旧寮的时候，监督生正和红心寮的那对儿笨蛋组合一起在玄关贴新墙纸。  
一看他们仨来访，监督生当场就要跪到地上谢罪，甚至还把Grim塞到Jade手里当赔礼。Ace在旁边笑着调侃，说监督生是要趁机把光吃饭不干活的搭档处理掉，结果被挣脱的Grim狠狠挠了脸。  
这事情全因Azul而起，Jade原本也没打算为难这些一年级的后辈，便摆摆手表示不再追究。Azul大概是以为自己也得到了原谅，实在是让Jade心里冒火。

“说起来，Floyd好像在落进海里之前就已经认出我来了……我精湛的演技究竟是在哪儿出了问题……”毫不气馁的Azul语气带着困惑。他托着下巴的右手不小心摸到嘴角的豁口，乍一下疼得皱了眉。

“从你进门的时候就知道了啊。”不知何时跑回来的Floyd从Jade身后冒出头，接话道，“你那急匆匆的步子，谁都能分辨出来的。”

Jade怔了一下。Floyd的解释如同粘合剂，将脑海中无关联的碎片拼在一起，Jade终于发觉了之前那违和感的真身。一开始自己那么确信绑架犯是Azul的原因，正是绑架犯走近身侧时轻点地面的脚步声。但没想到自己被后来那通电话骗了个彻底，到头来被Azul摆了一道，实在太丢人了。

音乐喷泉的舞曲正到高潮部分，中间的水柱也升到了最高点。绑架案始末总算解决清楚，三人并排站在那里观赏，各怀心事地安静了好一会儿。

“这个给你。”Azul拍了拍Jade，将一个手掌大小的红绒方盒放到他手上。

翻开盒盖，里面是一只老式的追针怀表。银白泛紫的外壳起伏出贝壳的纹路，正中雕着一只左蜷的鳝鱼。表盘上的数字由罗马字母表记，数字的圆点是镶嵌其中的碎蓝宝石。已校好时间的深蓝色指针下是由花体人鱼语镌刻出的全名——Jade·Leech。

“由我负责设计、以Octavinelle寮的名义出品、专给名流制表的巧手表匠制作、世上绝无仅有的两块怀表。怎么样，有没有被青梅竹马的诚意所打动？”  
Azul把另一个方盒递给Floyd，一脸得意地向他俩解说着。

如果他没有加最后那句炫耀，这生日礼物就堪称完美了。  
Jade摩挲着怀表，磨砂的表壳背面平滑，手感却透着层次。看了又看，等放进制服内侧口袋，竟还生出些恋恋不舍的感觉。  
Floyd平时没有带怀表的习惯，但Jade眼瞧着他对这礼物很宝贝的样子，说不定他以后能时常带在身上，改一改迟到早退的坏毛病。

音乐喷泉放完Tarantella，下一首曲子却没接上，一时出了空挡。控制室那边也没看到监督生的身影，Azul提出自己去做一下检查，转身离开了。

Jade和Floyd异口同声着让他早去早回，然后转过头来又聊起了天。

“都是Floyd不好，明明发现了真相也不说，在电话里和Azul合起来骗我。”

“……我怎么记着我不是同伙，而是受害人啊？”  
Floyd左右晃着头，显然不太赞同兄弟的话，“不过Azul还挺明智的，绑架的对象选的是我，而不是你。如果交换一下立场的话，我可不敢保证自己会做出什么来。”

Floyd的笑脸在风吹过来的水雾中闪闪发光，比在他背后盛放的彩虹还要漂亮。

“你也会来救我的吧？就像小时候那样。”Jade也勾起了嘴角，这身心放松的感觉有些劫后余生的味道。

伴随着喷泉的再次启动，3/4拍的探戈华尔兹舞曲从喷泉后漾出，弦乐器奏出的优美旋律在空中划出没规律的弧线，和失落在记忆中的舞步有些相似。

Floyd啊哈地笑出了声。“这歌Azul刚给我循环了一个多小时，竟然在这里还要放，他到底是有多喜欢这个啊！”

“毕竟是上岸后学的唯一一首舞曲。是叫Temo来着？”Jade问。

好久没有跳过舞，记忆也有些模糊了。那大概是刚入学没多久、距初次双足步行也不过两个月时的事吧——Floyd拉着他和Azul去参加当时还存在着的舞蹈社团的公开课，正好学完了这首探戈华尔兹。  
跳舞虽然有趣，但期间各种晕眩碰撞、踩踏摔跤，到最后结业也说不上是跳出了美感。身体协调的Floyd后来一个人跟和Jamil学了街舞，甚至还进了篮球部。Jade则是转向文化部社团，每天只顾得上写策划爬山采蘑菇，把舞蹈动作忘得一干二净。

转个圈都左脚踩右脚的Azul竟然没放弃练习舞蹈，章鱼努力家的称号名副其实。Jade走着神儿，不意被身旁的Floyd伸出的左手拉回了注意力。Floyd正弯着腰做出邀请舞伴的手势，微抬的双眼满含笑意。  
“我想请你跳个舞，可以吗？”

明明百般借口可以推脱，这时候却没有找到拒绝的选项。忘了确认距离下一次交换还有多久，Jade没什么犹豫地伸手握了回去。

在距喷泉三步远的地方停住，两人面对面站好。眼下正午刚过，水面蒸腾起的水雾同全红的枫树叶一起卷入风中，沁湿了制服的表层。Jade稍微倾斜上身，这是之前舞蹈课中学过的技巧，贴近距离，方便移动身体的重心。

“男步还是女步？”Floyd体贴地将选择权交给新手舞伴。

Jade的左手搭上对方的右臂，几乎相同的身高使得他踮起脚来时还高出对方一些。将头轻靠向Floyd的右耳侧，在呼吸正好能擦过刘海的距离，带着些恶作剧的心情，Jade回答道：  
“轮换。先让我回忆一下动作可以吗？”

踩着探戈华尔兹的完全节拍和舞伴的脚，Jade把自己的去路和旋转的方向全权交给了对方处理。该在哪个拍点上退步，又该在哪个节奏上拧转摆荡，Floyd倾身引带，小声提示着动作。  
女步华丽多姿，考验舞蹈者的身体控制。不巧自己在陆地上的协调性一般，又没有章鱼那种柔软的身段。踢到Floyd的次数不知何时突入两位数，Jade总算记起自己在学舞时说什么都不跳女步的原因。

左脚绕过对方的膝弯三次点地，想要再做花步的时候，身体失去了平衡。幸而自己的重心靠在舞伴身上，Floyd费了好大的劲支撑着，总算回避了Jade双腿拧住滑到地上的悲剧。再不交换舞步恐怕要摔到骨折，Jade和Floyd提出这一点。

“瞬间移动……好像睡觉的时候也会发动了，原来都是早上八点开始的吧。”

音乐变奏的时候男女步交换，Floyd很干脆地将左手动作改为搭肩，半踮起脚。像是有意回敬着先前的恶作剧，他有样学样地凑近到Jade耳畔，柔声说起话来。

握紧舞伴的手，微暖的气息呼在耳廓内侧，Jade觉着大脑里就像有什么东西炸开似的，右侧身子酥酥麻麻，硬是缓了好一阵儿才恢复。

“我俩第一次换位置不是遇到杀人大叔那时候吗？”得逞的Floyd拉开些距离，恢复了正常的语气。  
“我当时想啊，要是被瞄准的不是你，而是我就好了。因为如果Jade你也死了，我就必须得一个人住在那个大房子里，每天和海草说12个小时的话。”

“海草不会说话的哦，Floyd。”  
Jade一边回应着，一边扶着对方转身、跳步。Jade对这边的舞步更为熟悉，合着音乐的顿挫，动作相较之前顺畅了不少。而Floyd不愧为Octavinelle寮的天才舞者，就算是边跳边说话，依然把动作表演得游刃有余。

可能是因为生长在Leech家这种背景异常的大家庭中，Floyd意外得害怕寂寞。他从小主动和自己玩，在生存竞争中选择和自己一起活下去，即使是没那么喜欢陆地、也还是跟着一起来到NRC，就算发脾气也要和自己分进一个寮……如此种种，都是同样的原因，Jade对此非常清楚。

那个名为瞬间移动的超能力降临到两人身上，到今年已经是第六个年头了。为什么是自己和Floyd，Jade至今也想不明白。更是没想到随着年龄增长，能力还会有愈发变强的势头，

“海草是不会说话啦……那不是重点。”Floyd说话时的气息有些不稳，但没影响他跟随着Jade踏出完美的交叉舞步。  
“怎么说呢……因为当时想要交换过去救你，所以瞬间移动了……的感觉？我的独特魔法不也是那个时候突然学会的吗？我觉得和那个也有关系。”

断断续续地解释了一通，Floyd靠在Jade身上，没什么自信似的小声嘟囔着：  
“前几天Azul魔力溢出……我才又想起来了。Jade你不会突然死掉吧？”

没有意料到一向随心所欲的Floyd会思考这些沉重的东西，Jade用力回抱着他，用这动作表明自己一直都会在他身边。

右手支撑着Floyd的背部，视线越过肩膀向稍远处望去，Azul正靠在旧寮的围墙边等他俩。见Jade注意到了自己，青梅竹马一脸无奈地举起手，用手指点了点手腕部分，提示两人时间紧迫。  
是时候把舞蹈结束在这里了，Jade捏了捏Floyd。谁知自己的步步后撤带来的是对方执拗的步步紧逼：明明身为受引导的哪一方，Floyd却怎么都不愿放手。步伐意料之中地乱了套，两人一同跌在喷泉旁的砖地上，疼得半天都爬不起来。

Azul的喊声和指尖的胀痛同时传达到大脑，想必是到瞬间移动的开始时间了。  
兄弟二人曾经约定过在能力发生时不互相接触，主要是Jade害怕引起不可预知的状况。后来Floyd成功地拽着Azul移动了位置，绝不接触的原则虽然有所松动，但是Jade并没真正尝试过。

这次移动的问题便在于此——因为突然的摔倒，Jade不仅没能避免接触到Floyd，还和他压在了一起。

同前两次一样的，并非来自于喷泉的水声灌入双耳，然后Jade的身体被某种力量带离地面。  
漂浮在身侧的液体像是一层薄膜，只是这次包裹在正中的却不再是他一人。Floyd悬浮于更靠近地面的空中，双眼轻阖，明显是陷入了瞬间移动时熟悉的虚无之中。Jade也是第一次如此清晰地感受到瞬间移动，但总觉得和平时有些区别，他实在想不出来个更合适的词语来形容这从未体验过的扭曲视觉——外界如放了慢动作般陷入停滞，薄膜中的时间则被倏地拉长，成了没终章的走马灯。  
接着Jade注意到了，Floyd的双腿慢慢变化成鱼尾的同时，身躯一同在幼化缩小，不一会儿已经变成了十岁前后的模样。想要伸手抓住对方，却发觉自己也在经历着相同的过程。认知到的事实没有阻止年龄的退行，稚鱼变成鱼苗大小，视线已然模糊不清。失去意识后不知又过了多久，耳边能发出水声的东西只剩下喷泉一种，大脑也重新认知到了肢体的存在。自己的位置不再是先前的上位，而是被Floyd压在身下。

Azul从不远处跑来，嘴里像是在喊着关切的话，Jade却一个字也没听清。  
交换时还在液体膜中昏睡的Floyd现在也充满活力，一边揉着腿一边从他身上爬起来，好像什么都没察觉。

“果然就算发生肢体接触，也还是瞬间移动了啊……”Floyd说。“以后这条禁令也可以解除了的意思？”

Jade盯着他的脸，总觉得现实变得不正常了起来。

“我刚刚看到你……”语气噎住，Jade不知道该怎么描述后面的事情了。

“怎么了？”  
Floyd弯下腰伸出手来。

“算了，没什么。”  
Jade犹豫了一下，在兄弟的帮助下站起身，然后恢复了一如往常的笑容，回答道。

11

这之后的事情无需赘述——反正都是优秀的副寮长在讨人厌的寮长的要求下忙前忙后接待客人罢了。

硬要说有什么值得一提……在喷泉边的那次瞬间移动之后，兄弟两人的超能力便无声无息地消失了，就和它出现时那样，突然且毫无规律可循。

失去了生日一大乐趣的Floyd闷着头不说话。 反倒是Azul以为是他那四不像剧本的功劳，吵得不得了。  
Jade找了些“我们已经成年了”之类的借口安抚Floyd，到最后也没有说出那次瞬间移动中所看到的事情。

话说回来，魔法世界中的瞬间移动方式不止一种。

普通的魔法咒语也好，变换为粒子的移动也好，算不上有哪里罕见。硬要说的话，之前瞬间移动时的体感都像是后者，Jade是没找到可以人为干预中止的方法，因而不得不任由能力一次次发动带来麻烦。

只不过最后一次瞬间移动时的景象，实在是太过奇怪了——  
人鱼退化成鱼卵，然后再次发育成长发生位置交换，空间和时间一起发生肉眼可见的扭曲。超能力竟然可以操纵生命，着实令人心生恐怖。而当时的震惊太过，以至于那场景究竟来自于真实，还是来自于自己的幻觉，Jade也已经无法靠自力加以判断了。

但是，如果发育的退行是真实发生过的事情，那在薄膜中重新成长的自己，究竟还是不是曾经名为Jade·Leech的那只人鱼呢？每每想到这里，头痛便像是骤雨般袭来，Jade只得决定放弃探寻问题的真实答案。

当然，夜深人静时，看着躺在对面床上的兄弟安稳的睡脸，Jade知道自己也早就没有寻找答案的必要了。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ※注释：  
> [1]双子星：本文瞬间移动设定的主要来源——《双子星》伊坂幸太郎 著。小说讲述了会在生日当天瞬间移动的双胞胎将能力作为唯一的武器，彼此分担，互相救赎的故事。日文书名为《风我是优我（whoが？youが。）》也是本文标题的来源。强烈推荐。
> 
> [2]插入短歌（中学校歌）：改编自《北海》中原中也。（两次短歌的内容前半段的微妙差别，也是Jade·Leech对Floyd·Leech的提示的一部分。）
> 
> [3]Tarantella：塔兰泰拉，意大利南部民间舞，节奏急促强烈，舞蹈的腿部动作丰富多变。
> 
> [4]Temo-Vals：经典探戈华尔兹舞曲。曲名Temo是西班牙语，意为「我害怕」，与「我爱你」的Te Amo差了一个字母A。在电影《谜一样的双眼中》这个文字游戏作为桥段出现，意为生命中缺失的A。  
> （在youtube搜索【 Temo - Vals 】可以观看一对男性舞者对这个曲子的街头演绎（账号名：Fran Lucre）。题外话，如果以这个节奏跳舞的话，舞伴之间估计是不太能对话的，只是人鱼们肺活量比较大。）
> 
> ※一些设定上的说明：  
> [1]Leech家的过去：简而言之，Leech家六兄弟小学毕业时，在家长的授意下自相残杀，最后剩下Jade和Floyd继承家业。（非同轴）
> 
> [2]七个寮的地理位置：除旧寮确定在中心校区，其他寮因没有官方设定而进行了适当的解释——七个寮区域首尾相连，组成环状，围在中心校区外部，因此可以从穿过沙寮或者狮寮进入到海中。


End file.
